wikinationfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Användardiskussion:Wabba The I
Välkommen Hej Wabba The I, välkommen till Wikination Wiki! Tack för din ändring till Användare:Wabba The I sidan. Lämna ett meddelande på min diskussionssida om jag kan hjälpa till med något! -- 4kant,6 (Diskussion) augusti 19, 2012 kl. 12.00 Välkommen! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 19, 2012 kl. 12.06 (UTC) Rolig at jargong! augusti 19, 2012 kl. 12.09 (UTC) Hej, om du tycker att stanna kvar, du kan bli en medlem av vår politiska koalition :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 20, 2012 kl. 10.11 (UTC) Graag (ik antwoord liever in het Nederlands). Sorry voor mijn afwezigheid, maar ik was in Berlijn. Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 7:47 (UTC) :Inte problem. Svenska kan vara svår :) Jag kommer att lägga till ditt parti, så du är del av koalitionen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 09.51 (UTC) :Dankje! Twee vragen: Gebruik je een vertaalsite (zoja: welke?) en 2: Woon je ook in Nederlands Limburg?, want ik in Belgisch Limburg :) Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11:01 (UTC) ::1. Nej, jag använder en ordbok och den svenska wikiordbok :) På den svenska wikiordbok du kan också hitta böjningar :) 2. Ja, jag bor i Mofert :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.10 (UTC) :::Woon je in Kasteel Montfort? Waarschijnlijk niet. Ik woon in Zonhoven, België. Ik snap iets niet: waarom zijn er op de overlegpagina van Oskar Björnson I minder vakken dan leden op de pagina zelf? Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11:13 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, nej, borgen är en ruin :) Jag känner Zonhoven också :) Mandatfördelning = zetelverdeling. Op de overlegpagina gaat het niet over het verdelen van de zetels, maar over het verdelen van de ministerposten :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.16 (UTC) ::::::Dankjewel. Ik gebruik gewoonweg Google Vertalen, maar dat is ZO SLECHT!!!!!! :( Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11:19 (UTC) :::::::Jag vet :( Op zich valt het wel mee hoe slecht de woorden vertaald worden, maar de grammatica gaat niet zo goed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.20 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, gelijk. Iemand een idee om de wiki op te fleuren, want de pagina's zijn alleen maar oftewel plaatsen oftewel eilanden, vier personen en drie partijen en een bibliotheek ofzoiets. Ik ben juist in Berlijn geweest. Misschien kan ik daar inspiratie uit halen. Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Inne begin is dat meestal zo. Ik denk dat we wel iets meer plaatjes kunnen gebruiken en - als m'n Zweeds iets beter wordt :P - ook de pagina's iets langer kunnen schrijven. --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.28 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, neem nu bijvoorbeeld Inselöarnas historia. Eerst kelten, dan vikingen en pas gesticht op 16 juli 2012! Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.28 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja, van de vikingen tot 2012 waren we onderdeel van Zweden :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.34 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik begrijp het. De punten waar we aan moeten werken zijn: geschiedenis, cultuur en politiek. Wabba The I augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ja, verkligen! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 24, 2012 kl. 11.45 (UTC) Forum:Landsting Hej! Kan du kanske välja i Forum:Landsting? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 30, 2012 kl. 08.03 (UTC) Kan du rösta en gång till? :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 7, 2012 kl. 14.01 (UTC) Er is een nieuw stemvoorstel, kan je daar weer even stemmen? :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 12, 2012 kl. 14.46 (UTC) Zou je er weer kunnen stemmen? :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 16, 2013 kl. 10.34 (UTC) Voetbal Hoi Wabba, ik vraag me af waarom je hier en hier namen veranderd hebt en de links weggehaald hebt. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 20, 2012 kl. 18.55 (UTC) : Ze spelen nu bij Libertaanse clubs. Wabba The I (diskussion) december 21, 2012 kl. 07.34 (UTC)